Known structures for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,153, 3,868,124 and 3,895,821. In each of the structures disclosed in these patents, air, or other gas, and solid gas generating material are stored in a container. Upon the occurrence of a high rate of vehicle deceleration indicative of a collision, the gas in the container is released to inflate a vehicle occupant restraint which restrains a vehicle occupant during the collision. Also, upon the occurrence of a high rate of vehicle deceleration which is indicative of a vehicle collision, the gas generating material is ignited. As the gas generating material burns, it forms hot gases or vapors which heat and mix with the stored gas. The heated mixture of gases flows into the vehicle occupant restraint.